


Castiel - Tribute to a fallen angel's story

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video about Castiel's doubts, the choices he's made, the ones that have been made for him, and the consequences of all the above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel - Tribute to a fallen angel's story

**Title:**   **[Castiel - Tribute to a fallen angel's story](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtnKlTo9Ygg)**

**Editor:[vandlp1088](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/)**

**Song:** Remembrance by Balmorhea

**Character:** Castiel

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Flashing lights, blood, violence.

**Spoilers:** Up to the season 8 finale

**Length:** 5:45 min

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The video is kinda long and It starts a little slow, but it gets better, I promise. Also this is my first attempt at vidding, so be nice. Feedback would be really appreciated. Thanks for watching.


End file.
